


twisted up inside

by kihyunskitten



Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Butt Plugs, Come Marking, Cumdumpster Zuko, Felching, Idiots in Love, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Sokka (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: “I can’t believe I’m engaged to someone who tortures me,” the older halfheartedly complains, struggling to move onto his knees and up to his feet. As soon as he finds purchase on his hands and knees, Sokka kicks his arms out from under him. A sudden flush of humiliation covers Zuko’s cheeks, and his cock immediately gets harder.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951126
Comments: 4
Kudos: 307





	twisted up inside

**Author's Note:**

> so in this fic zuko is 22 and sokka is 20, also theres nothing in canon saying they DONT get married to solidify political relations between the fire nation and the southern water tribe and yall cant tell me different
> 
> kinktober day 1 prompt: toys under clothes

Zuko shifts in his cross-legged seat, his robes gently swaying along with him. His advisors are arguing below his dais. The structure of this room is truly imperial in a way that makes Zuko uncomfortable; the fire surrounding his dais separates him from his advisors, making it easy to tune them out on days where he can’t be bothered with prideful posturing. Today is one such day.

While he leans his weight back on his pillow, a shiver wracks up his spine, the pressure reminding him of the beautiful glass piece holding Sokka’s cum right where it belongs.

-

“I have a present for you,” Sokka says, with a glint in his eyes that Zuko knows all too well at this point. Saying nothing, the younger man places a black satin pouch in Zuko’s hand. Whatever’s inside the bag is hefty, and Zuko assumes it may be a precious rock of some kind until he unwraps his gift, revealing a sturdy glass plug, intricate red coloring swirled in the clear glass. The plug is cool to the touch, making him shiver at the thought of how it will feel.

Standing from his seat on the bed, Zuko kisses Sokka softly, pulling back to nuzzle into Sokka’s neck. “Thank you, Sokka. I love my gift.” The chest under his cheek starts moving, and Zuko looks up at Sokka.

“That was only part one of the gift,” the younger man says, using his strength to push Zuko chest down onto the bed. “I still have to fill you with my cum before I plug you up.”

Zuko lets out a helpless wail as his cock jumps and his hole aches.

-

After his three hour long meeting, Zuko is teetering in his seat, just on the edge between arousal and discomfort. He hears footsteps coming up behind him, and knows only one man who is allowed to do that to the Firelord. “How are you feeling?” Zuko can hear Sokka’s grin through his voice.

“I can’t believe I’m engaged to someone who tortures me,” the older halfheartedly complains, struggling to move onto his knees and up to his feet. As soon as he finds purchase on his hands and knees, Sokka kicks his arms out from under him. A sudden flush of humiliation covers Zuko’s cheeks, and his cock immediately gets harder. They’ve experimented with this, but never here, never so out in the open. The possibility of someone seeing them just makes Zuko want this more, want Sokka to move faster.

“You know you love me,” Sokka says, taking a knee to get on Zuko’s level, rubbing him gently on the back of the neck. “And the torture will all be worth it, honey. You want it in our room or here?”

Taking a deep breath, Zuko leans forward onto his chest, hiking his ceremonial Firelord robes over his waist and sticking his ass back. “Here,” he breathes out, looking at his partner with hungry eyes.

Sokka is so filled with love that he leans down to kiss Zuko before moving behind him, pulling down silk trousers to reveal the beautiful glass flared base. The skin around the base is red and puffy, and Sokka makes a note to put extra oil on Zuko’s cheeks the next time they do this. The younger man gently removes the plug, watching in awe as he sees the remnants of his cum leaking out of his lover’s hole. He leans in and runs his tongue over the hole, groaning at the raw taste of their sex. 

Wasting no time, Sokka pulls down his trousers, removing his tunic and stroking his cock, teasing the head against Zuko’s greedy hole. “Wish you could see this,” Sokka says, breathless and still teasing the head of his cock over Zuko. “Your little hole just wants to suck me up even though you just had me a few hours ago. Do you really need my cock that much?”

Zuko whines in humiliation, pushing back ineffectually against his lover’s cock. “Give, it,” he huffs out, making a frustrated huffing noise. 

Sokka thrusts deep into Zuko, still wet inside from Sokka’s cum. “You can get away with being whiny,” Sokka says, pulling out halfway to sink back in slowly, “because I’m gunna give you another load of my cum, then I’m gunna plug you back up.” His thrusts speed up, spurred on by the thought of keeping Zuko full of him like this all the time. Sokka starts calculating in his head how he would have to space out his orgasms if he wanted to achieve this goal. 

Before he can start the long division, his long-legged Firelord fiance starts humping back against his cock with impatience. His face is buried in the floor, his noises muffled. Finding this unacceptable, Sokka pulls the pin out of Zuko’s bun, immediately grabbing the now loose hair to yank it back, forcing Zuko up, a loud moan echoing around the throne room.

“That’s better,” Sokka says, holding onto his lover’s hipbone with one hand, tangling his other in Zuko’s hair to pull him back against his thrusts as they speed up. Angling his hips to hit his lover’s sweet spot, Sokka bites his lip and revels in the hot wet feeling around his cock. “Love you so much,” he mumbles with a deep reverence as he fucks Zuko’s brains out.

The Firelord feels his eyes roll back into his head as Sokka starts hitting his prostate, and he knows it won’t be long until this all makes him cum. “Sokka,” he whines, letting his weight go a bit slack, Sokka’s grip in his hair catching him and making Zuko’s cock twitch like a livewire as he cries out.

“Shhh, you don’t have to say anything honey, it’s okay,” Sokka keeps up his pace, “I know you like me holding you up like this,” he yanks on Zuko’s hair, making him whine. “So just let your weight go until you cum, okay?”

Zuko tries to whine out an affirmative, but Sokka is already tightening the grip on his hair and thrusting harder. His cock slaps against his stomach, leaving smears of precum in its wake. His mouth falls open, a long interrupted moan falling out of his mouth, made choppy by Sokka’s quick thrusts.

Keeping up his pace, Sokka leans forward to whisper in his lover’s ear, “Don’t worry, after you cum I won’t stop until I fill you up again, you’ll be so full of me you won’t know what to do with yourself.” 

Zuko’s eyes cross as he sees stars, his cock jumping against his stomach and pumping out cum. His wet cock continues to slap against his belly as Sokka’s thrusts lose their accuracy, using Zuko as a cocksleeve to make himself cum. The older boy loves every second of this, even after he cums. He loves being used by his lover for his pleasure, he loves being Sokka’s personal cumdumpster. 

Starting to rock himself back against Sokka’s thrusts, Zuko looks over his shoulder, making eye contact with his lover. “Sokka,” he says, his voice scratchy and quiet, “please, inside,” he lets out a relaxed sigh, “need it.”

Sokka has a lot of trouble saying no to Zuko, especially in situations like this. How could he deny Zuko this? Thrusting fast into his lover, he can feel the coiling deep in his gut and the way his balls draw up against his body. With a full body shudder and a low moan, Sokka stills inside Zuko for a moment, the first pump of cum taking the wind out of him. He uses Zuko’s ass to milk the rest of his orgasm, pulling out too soon and making Zuko whine until Sokka slides the plug back in place, and the Firelord’s face hits the floor again.

Pulling the Firelord’s trousers over his ass and settling him back into his robe, Sokka whispers soft praises to his finance as they exchange soft kisses, two men in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be trying to do smutty stories everyday this october, comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> idk if i'll do all zukka this month, but i'm feeling them right now


End file.
